La amante
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena tiene una muy especial relación con Darien, no es su esposa, no es su novia, es su amante escondida.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**La amante.**

Aplico los últimos toques de maquillaje en mi rostro, no soy arrogante pero me veo perfecta, salgo del baño con dirección al closet, quiero revisar por última vez mi aspecto, el espejo de cuerpo completo me dice lo que ya sé, el vestido rojo me queda maravilloso, se ajusta a mi figura a la perfección, hice una buena compra.

Ups. . . Lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo veintidós años y estoy en el último año de la carrera de relaciones públicas, me considero una buena estudiante, de hecho mis calificaciones son buenas, más no excelentes, pero admitámoslo, en la universidad son poco los que tienes excelentes notas.

Vivo en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, en las cercanías de la universidad, de modo que solo tengo que caminar poco menos de quince minutos, además trabajo medio tiempo como mesera en una cafetería también cerca a mi casa, la cafetería queda en el primer piso un importante edificio corporativo, además de otros más, de modo que es frecuentado por importantes hombres y mujeres de negocios.

Fue en ese lugar donde conocí a mi adorado Darien, él es dueño de una importante empresa, trabaja en el edificio corporativo donde trabajo, no sé mucho de su vida laboras, no hablamos mucho de eso, nuestros momentos juntos no son muchos de modo que solo nos entregamos a la pasión incontenible que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Pero hay un pequeño problema. . . No, no es cierto, un gran problema, él está casado y yo. . . Yo soy su amante.

No me juzguen por favor, si han estado enamoradas alguna vez entonces comprenden como me siento, pero déjenme contarles cómo fue que lo conocí.

Era un frio día de invierno, yo estaba limpiando las mesas, eran las doce quince del día, en poco minutos la cafetería se llenaría de hombres y mujeres en trajes formales de trabajo, siempre los mismos colores, negro, gris y azul oscuro, los hombres portaban sus maletines de cuero, las mujeres sus hermosas carteras, gran parte de ellas de diseñador.

Los hombres se sientan en la mesas, hablan de la bolsa, del cambio del dólar y el euro, de los nuevos mercados, en cambio las mujeres hablan de moda, de los nuevos maquillajes y de sus salidas nocturnas con otros hombres, aquello de que los hombres son de marte y las mujeres de venus es cierto, créanme.

En el preciso momento en que me dirijo a una de las mesas un grupo de cuatro hombres entra en la cafetería, un atractivo hombre de cabello negro entro de los primero, me ve y sin pasar un segundo más me sonrió.

Creo reconocerlo, después de todo, quizá ya había venido a la cafetería, tomo la orden de la mesa y cuando me acerco a la barra a dar el pedido alguien me toca el hombro, al volverme me topo con los más hermosos ojos azules que había visto en mi vida, es él.

- Disculpe señorita.- Su voz me llega hasta lo más hondo de mi corazón.- Hay algún privado disponible para mí y mis amigos.

- Si. . .

Mi jefe, el dueño de la cafetería tiene una sala aparte del resto de la cafetería, donde la utilizan los hombres que gastan mucho dinero sin importar.

- Señor Chiba.- Casi mágicamente mi jefe aparece y se acerca al extraño que no deja de mirarme.- Pase por aquí por favor, lo atenderemos en un instante.

Lo veo irse con su grupo, un hombre rubio, otro de cabello plateado y otro castaño, ninguno de ellos es de su estatura, a su lado aquellos tres no son nada.

- Serena.- Me habla de pronto mi jefe.- Ve y atiéndelos a cuerpo de rey.

- Si señor.- Miro la hora, mis clases comienzan a las tres, espero que el dia no sea tan ajetreado.

Tomo mi libreta de notas y voy hacia el sector de los privados, me dirijo hacia la mesa donde está el señor Chiba y sus acompañantes, falta uno de los hombres, lo diviso no muy lejos hablando por teléfono móvil, es el de cabello plateado, llego hasta la mesa y pongo mi mejor sonrisa, debo hacerle caso a mi jefe y tratarlos de la mejor forma posible.

- Bienvenidos.- Hablo con voz clara.- Soy Serena y seré su mesera esta tarde.

- Buenas tardes Serena.- El señor Chiba es el único que me habla, los otros dos que aun siguen en la mesa están distraídos en otras cosas, el rubio mira su computadora portátil, y el otro revisa lo que parece un informa financiero, alcanzo a ver muchas cifras.

- ¿Quieren ver la carta o van a pedir la especialidad del día?

- Yo ordenare café.- Interviene el rubio, al parecer si había escuchado lo que dije.

- Yo quiero croissant y un cappuccino.- El peliplateado vuelve a la mea y me sonríe.

- Sándwich de pavo con hierbas.- El castaño me mira.- ¿Tienen algún vino?

- Vino francés. . . Vino Chileno.- Le respondo, no sé mucho de vinos pero sonrió de la mejor forma.- La lista de vino está en la carta señor.

El castaño ojea la lista sin mucho ánimo, al parecer nada le gusta, pero se decide y pide uno de los vinos más populares, el único que falta es el señor Chiba, en todo momentos había sentido su mirada sobre mí, me vuelvo hacia él para pedirle la orden y antes de poder hablar él me sonríe.

- Yo quiero café y algún tipo de pastel.- Dice sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿Tienes pastel de chocolate?

- Por supuesto, es nuestra especialidad.

- Perfecto. . . Creo que eso es todo.

Después de eso Darien comenzó a frecuentar prácticamente todos los días la cafetería, muchas veces iba a solo y se sentaba en la barra solo para beber un café o un cappuccino, y cuando iba en grupo se dirigía a los privados con sus acompañantes y no hacían más que hablar de negocios.

Los meses iban pasando, mis clases iban bien, estaba en plena fecha de exámenes para pasar el tercer año de la carrera, tengo que hacer un presentación frente a una comisión de cinco personas, algunos profesores de la carrera, algunos ex alumnos que trabajan en relaciones publicas y un misterioso hombre, los rumores decían que era un importante hombre de negocios, que para mí nerviosismo resulto ser Darien.

Mi turno era el número quince, de modo que fui testigo al ver como mis compañeros salían del salón completamente afectados, algunos satisfecho de haber aprobados, otros nerviosos al no saber de su situación, cuando llega mi turno respiro hondo y entro, mi mirada va directamente hacia donde esta Darien, él me sonríe y me mira a los ojos, trato de ignorarlo y concentrarme en mi trabajo.

La presentación que debía ser consistía en contestar una serie de preguntas, respecto a las nuevas formas de comunicación entre las empresas y las personas, debo ser clara en mi opinión.

En ese momento Darien fue el que mayor problema me dio, era incisivo en sus preguntas, muchas veces titubee antes de contestar y mi profesor lo notaba, la otras personas me hacen preguntas simples pero es Darien quien parece querer ver mi ruina, finalmente cuando acabo mi presentación habla mi profesor.

- Muchas gracias Serena.- El hombre mira a sus dos costados, él está sentado en medio del resto de las personas.- ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

- Yo. . .- Darien no tarda en hablar.- Señorita Tsukino cuando termine su carrera será un agrado para mí que se integre a mi equipo de comunicaciones, mi personal se parece sacado del colegio en comparación con usted.

Mi profesor me sonríe, lo conozco, sé que tendré buenas calificaciones, al terminar agradezco y salgo del salón, respiro hondo y me dirijo a los baños, en todo momento la mirada de Darien no se apartó de mi, cuando salgo de la universidad tomo la calle que da hacia la estación de metro, por aquel tiempo vivía algo lejos del centro, voy a pedir mi boleto cuando alguien me habla.

- ¿Me permites llevarte Serena?- Darien me habla.

- ¿No le desvió de su camino?- No sé qué estaba haciendo, pero ese hombre me hipnotizaba por completo.- Voy a mi casa, no a la cafetería.

- Por favor insisto en llevarte.

Acepte de buena gana, el solo hecho de estar cerca de Darien me comienza a volver loca, me señala su coche, un último modelo que cualquier adolecente hombre quisiera tener, un deportivo rojo, solo tiene asiento delanteros, me abre la puerta como un caballero, entro y siento el olor a cuero de los asientos, Darien entra en el coche y me sonrió antes de ponerse en marcha, le doy las indicaciones de cómo llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde alquilo un diminuto apartamento.

- Hable en serio cuando dije que me gustaría que trabajes en mi empresa, me ha gustado mucho tu forma de defender lo que piensas.

- Muchas gracias, me prepare con mucho esfuerzo.

- Eso se noto, aunque muchas veces te mostraste algo débil.

Por ti, quise responder aquella vez, pero no podía, ese tipo de comentarios daría a entender que él me atraía, simplemente le sonrió, su móvil en ese momento suena, él contesta y solo habla de negocios, al parecer algo no le gusta, la mano que sujeta el volante se aprieta contra el objeto, veo su mandíbula tensarse, de pronto tras unas secas palabras cuelga.

- ¿Problemas?- Le pregunto solo para romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Aprovecha un semáforo en rojo y se vuelve para mirarme.

- Se ha puesto tenso, lo note en su mano sobre el volante.- Le respondí.

- Algunos dicen que no tengo expresiones, que nunca me muestro enfadado o contento.- Me mira, pero de pronto el semáforo se pone el verde, de modo que no puedo ver sus ojos cuando sigue hablándome.- Tienes un don especial para ver mis estados de ánimo.

- No lo creo, cualquiera puede darse cuenta que. . .

- Pues no lo hacen.- Corto de pronto.

Al llegar se baja junto conmigo, no sabía que decir, pero tengo que agradecerla que ma haya traído hasta casa, iba a hablar cuando él me detiene.

- No digas nadas.- Me dice.- Solo sonríeme.

Hago caso sin pensarlo dos veces, él me devuelve la sonrisa y me hace un gesto con la mano, así como hacen los soldados, vuelve al coche y tras subirse arranca a una velocidad ascendente.

Los días siguientes no lo vi, pero si a sus amigos, por lo que oí Darien había tenido que salir de la ciudad, un importante negocio estaba en peligro y decidió ir él a resolver todo el problema, sus amigos hablan de sus habilidades para los negocios, de su valentía para ir a la bolsa de acciones y poner todo su dinero en la peor empresa pero sacar buenas ganancias, dicen que tiene un don para multiplicar el dinero.

Me irrito al escucharlos, es como si lo tratasen como una billetera llena de dinero y un cheque de una cuenta con fondos ilimitados, hablan de él como si no fuera humano, sino una máquina de hacer dinero.

Volví a verlo a los pocos días, entro en la cafetería solo, pero no se dirige a la barra, sino hasta una mesa apartada, veo que mi compañera va a tomar la libreta para tomar su pedido, pero me adelante y le digo que un atractivo rubio esta solo en la barra, ella solo traba ahí con la intención de conquistar a un millonario, de modo que tras sonreírme se dirige hasta el rubio, tengo el camino libre, me dirijo hacia él, Darien nota mi cercanía y antes de que yo pueda decirle algo me sonreí.

- Quiero el café más cargado que puedan preparar.- Me dice.

- Te sugiero que comas algo con el café, cuando se está cansado como tu el café cargado no es mejor aliado para recuperar energías. . .

- ¿Cómo. . .?- Me mira sorprendido.- Eres especial Serena. . . Bien será como tu digas, café cargado y algo para comer.

- Te traeré un buen sándwich.

- Gracias.- Me mira a los ojos.- ¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

- En media hora. . .

- ¿Puedo esperarte?- Me mira como un niño que se siente solo.- Quiero hablar con alguien y no tengo con quien.

- Si.

Media hora después me abrió la puerta de su coche, conduce por la ciudad, al parecer sin destino alguno, no le pregunte en ese entonces donde me llevaba, solo quería estar con él, para ese entonces y después de muchos meses viéndole constantemente estaba segura de algo Darien Chiba me atraía. . . No, no solo me atraía, estaba enamorada de él, cada que lo veía cansado deseaba tenderlo sobre un cómodo sofá y quedarme a su lado mientras él descansa, cuando le veía contento era feliz por él.

- Llegamos.- Me dice de pronto.

Veo por la ventana, estamos en un parque, se baja y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo, me pone la mano tras la espalda y me insta a caminar, llegamos hasta una banqueta y nos sentamos, me mira tan intensamente, creo que me va a besar, no solo creo, estoy segura de que lo va a hacer, él acerca su rostro, pero en vez de poner sus labios sobre los míos, los pone sobre mi frente.

- No puedo. . .- Me dice.- No puedo besarte.

- ¿Por qué no?- Lo veo atormentado, toco su rostro.- ¿Qué ocurre Darien? Yo no te negaría un beso.

- Serena yo. . .- Se separa un poco de mi y me mira a los ojos.- Yo estoy casado.

Siempre he agradecido que haya sido sincero conmigo desde el primer momento, ahora que lo pienso, luego de todo este tiempo, si me lo hubiese ocultado tampoco me hubiese importado, lo amaba entonces, como lo amo ahora.

- Entiendo.- Le dije, un dejo de decepción me invade, no es un hombre libre, tiene dueña.

- No la amo.- Se apresuró a decirme.- Fue un arreglo de nuestras familias.

- ¿Puedes contarme?- Le pregunto.

- Nuestras familias han sido cercanas desde hace años, negocios en común y ese tipo de cosas, cuando cumplí los veintisiete años mis padres comenzaron a hacerme comentarios sobre que debería casarme y esas cosas, no los tome en cuenta hasta un par de años después, ella siempre fue la elección de mis padres y hasta ese momento no había mujer alguna que me interesara como esposa, estaba entrando en los treinta y me di cuenta de las oportunidades financiera serian mejores si me convertía en un hombre casado, de modo que ella y yo nos casamos a los pocos meses.

- ¿Ella te ama?- No dude un segundo en preguntárselo.

- No lo sé, sinceramente no me importa, ella siempre ha sabido que nuestro matrimonio es más un acuerdo comercial que un verdadero matrimonio.

- Entiendo.

- Mi vida era perfecta hasta que entre en esa cafetería y tú te acercaste con una sonrisa hacia mí.

- Y tus otros compañeros.- Quise distender el ambiente.

- Pero me sonreíste a mi.- Me dijo.- En fin, tenía una vida más o menos ordenada hasta que me fije en ti y todo se vino abajo.

- Lo siento.- Nunca entendí porque dije eso, pero me sentía culpable de verlo así de confundido y triste.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Me dijo acariciando me mejilla.- Yo nunca he debido fijarme en ti, no tengo derecho a desearte.

- Pero lo haces. . . Como yo te deseo a ti.- Le dijo con mucha sinceridad.

- ¿Me deseas aun cuando sabes que soy casado?- Me miraba atormentado.

- Si.- Le dije, no dude en mi respuesta, fui yo quien dio el primer paso para ese primer beso entre los dos, y tengo que decir que Darien es el mejor besador del mundo.

- Serena yo. . .

- No digas nada.- Lo seguí besando, no quería dejar de hacerlo tampoco.

No me importaba si era casado, no me importaba que tuviese dueña, al menos por aquellos segundos fue mío, y solo mío.

- Serena. . .- Me hablo después cuando nos separamos.- Yo te quiero tanto.

- Yo te quiero.- Le dije.

A las pocas semanas Darien me llamo cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad, me dijo que quería reunirse conmigo en un complejo de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, llegue casi quince minutos después, nos juntamos en el vestíbulo de acceso.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunte sin dejar pasar más tiempo.

- No te enfades conmigo.- Siempre me dice eso cuando hace algo que sabe que puede no gustarme.- Uno amigo mío tiene una inmobiliaria y vende los apartamentos de este edificio.

- Darien. . .- Comprendí al instante lo que quería decirme.

- Por favor escúchame.- Me interrumpió.- Tu misma has dicho que el lugar donde vives no es el sitio más seguro de la ciudad.

- Pero es lo que puedo pagar.- Mis padres Vivian al otro lado del país y todos los meses me enviaban dinero, lo utilizaba para la comida, el transporte y esas cosas, gracias a los cielos tenía un beca del noventa por cierto en la universidad de modo que mis pagos eran minimos y los mantenía al día.

- Yo quiero que vivas en un lugar mejor.- Me dijo Darien.- Antes de que rechaces mi oferta sube conmigo a ver el apartamento que escogí.

Me enamore de la preciosa vista de la ciudad, incluso podía ver el edificio central de la universidad, y el resto del apartamento también me gusto, era de un solo cuarto pero era muy amplio, internamente sabía que no debía aceptarlo pero lo hice.

- Solo tienes que firmar aquí.- Darien me entrego una serie de papeles, los lei rápidamente.

- Darien. . . Aquí dice que el apartamento estará a mi nombre.- Lo mire a los ojos.- No puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto.

- Quiero dártelo Serena.- Me tomo las manos y me miro.- Serena estos últimos años de mi vida solo han significado negocios y más negocios para mi, has llegado a mi vida como una salvación y te quiero por eso, me has aceptado sin mirar en mi cuenta bancaria.

- Darien. . .

- Y sé que aunque fuese pobre y no tuviese donde caerme muerto seguiría a mi lado.

Ese hombre me conocía bien, asentí lentamente y termine por aceptar, firme todos los papeles que me dio.

- ¿Los muebles también están incluidos?- Todo el apartamento me gustaba, sobre todo la decoración.

- Toda mi vida.- Ese fue el primer apelativo cariñoso que me dio.- Puedes cambiarte ahora mismo.

Pero la mudanza no fue esa tarde, cuando Darien me dijo que tenía la tarde libre nos miramos el uno al otro y fue el comienzo de todo, fuimos al cuarto e hicimos el amor, era mi primera vez y Darien no tardo en notarlo, fue muy cariñoso conmigo, amable y gentil, eso no hiso más que reafirmar lo que pensaba, lo amaba y no me importaba ser su amante.

Desde ese día han trascurrido año y medio, vivo en el hermoso apartamento que Darien busco para mi, aunque sigo trabajando en la cafetería, en eso no transe, y menos cuando Darien me ofreció empleo en su empresa, le explique que yo era parte de su tercera vida.

Se preguntaran que es eso de su tercera vida, se los explico, su matrimonio es su primera vida, luego le siguen los negocios y por ultimo yo, le dije claramente que no iba a mezclarme con ninguno de los otros dos, lo acepto después de mucho hablar.

En el fondo somos como cualquier pareja normal, tenemos discusiones como cualquier otro pareja, hay días en que no nos queremos ver, y otro días en que no hacemos más que estar en la cama y hacer el amor.

Esta noche es especial, Darien esta llegando de un importante viaje de negocios, aunque eso no me importa mucho, lo que si me llena de alegría es saber que apenas salga del aeropuerto vendrá aquí conmigo. Si lo oyen bien, él vendrá aquí conmigo, no ira a su casa con su esposa, vendrá conmigo.

Voy a la cocina, desde la puerta puedo sentir el olor de la carne cocinándose en el horno, miro la hora le daré unos diez minutos más, Darien me llamo hace media hora, estaba aterrizando, calculo que demorara otra media hora más o tal vez más tiempo.

Voy al comedor, todo esta listo, solo me queda prender las velas, pero lo hare cuando Darien entre, me siento en la sala y comienzo a esperar, oyó los ruidos normales de la ciudad en la noche, son las ocho y media, abro una revista y lo primero que veo e la fotografía de Darien, lo reconocen como el empresario del año, estaba acompañado por un hombre mayor y dos mujeres, reconozco a una, es su esposa, ya la había visto en otras revistas, sobre todo de sociales, en muy pocas ocasiones veo una fotografía de ambos, Darien me ha dicho que odia que le tomen fotos.

Miro en la mesita de la sala, esta llenas de portarretratos con fotografías mías y de Darien, casi todas tomadas en el apartamento, otras en aquella posada escondida en un preciosa valle, fuimos ahí para el aniversario del inicio de nuestra relación y para los cumpleaños de ambos, es un lugar hermosa y alejado de la ciudad, la maneja una pareja de ancianos, siempre rentamos la misma cabaña, una que tiene vista al lago.

Esos recuerdos me llenan de alegría, para ser un hombre de negocios que viaja constantemente y pasa más tiempo dentro de una sala de juntas, Darien siempre ha buscado tiempo para que estemos juntos, lo amo con todo el corazón, de pronto mi teléfono móvil suena, esta tocando una melodía romántica, es Darien, corro hasta la mesa donde esta y tomo el móvil, contesto rápidamente.

- ¿Buen?- Respiro hondo.- ¿Darien?

- Hola mi amor, ya estoy llegando, creo que en menos de cinco minutos estaré ahí.- Me dice sin perder más tiempo.- No sabes cuánto te eh echado de menos mi amor.

- Yo también, ya quiero que llegues.- Le dijo mientras me acerco al balcón del apartamento, ya quiero ver llegar su coche.

- ¿Qué tienes puesto?- Me pregunta.

- Un vestido rojo ajustable a mi cuerpo.- Le digo al instante, su voz esta haciendo que me excite, ya me lo estoy imaginando, él me quita el vestido entre besos y caricias.

- ¿Qué me has preparado de cenar mi amor?

- Carne de res con salsa blanca de hierbas.

- ¿Y de postre?

- Pastel de chocolate.

- Has descubierto mi punto débil.- Lo escucho reir.- De verdad me tienes en tus redes mi amor.

- Y yo he caído en las tuyas.

- Estot doblando en la esquina de tu casa, ya estoy llegando.- Tras lanzarme un beso cualga, yo corro a tomar el encendedor, prendo las velas y voy a mirarme por ultima vez al espejo, todo listo.

Me dirijo a la cocina, apago el horno y miro la olla donde ya reposa mi salsa blanca, voy hacia la puerta, solo restan unos poco minutos para ver a mi amado Darien, el sonido de la manilla girando me hace sobresaltarme, ya esta entrando, ya viene, la puerta se abre, lo veo, entra con toda su presencia, el espacio de pronto se me hace pequeño, al cerrar la puerta no espero un segundos más y voy a sus brazos.

- Serena. . .- Darien busca mi rostro que entra enterrado en su pecho y lo levanta.- Mi amor.

Me besa, y como siempre correspondo a ese maravilloso beso, siento sus mano rodear mi espalda y sus manos ir directamente a mi trasero, su toque me deja sin aliento, su respiración hace que mi corazón corra más rápido.

- Estas preciosa.- Me dice cuando se separa de mi.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Le pregunto mientras le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta del traje.

- Si.- Me mira sonriente.- ¿Tienes whisky. . .?

- Con dos hielos.- Término hablando por él.- Enseguida, ponte cómodo.

Vuelvo a los pocos segundos con un vaso de whisky con dos hielos, Darien está sentado en el sofá de la sala, esta descalzo y se ha quitado la corbata y e aflojo el botón del cuello de la camisa, le entrego el vaso y le sonrió.

- ¿Estas muy cansado?- Le pregunto pues puedo ver ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

- Ha sido una semana muy dura.

- Ven vamos a comer.- Le extiendo mi mano y el la toma.

- Tengo hambre de comida, de postre y de ti.- Me sonríe.- Pero el orden se puede alterar. . .

- Nada de eso.- Le digo.- Apuesto que no has comido nada en horas.

- Me conoces bien.

- Por eso vas a comer, luego el postre de delicioso chocolate y después podrás tenerme a mi.

- Sabes negociar mi amor.

- Hago lo mejor para ti.- Darien puede ser casi diez años mayor que yo, pero me gusta cuidarlo, es como un gran niño que necesita un poco de cuidados a pesar de su edad.- Ven.

Lo siento en la cabecera de la mesa, antes de ir a la cocina me fijo en que tiene la vista fija en las velas, algo le preocupa, lo conozco, pero si es algún tema de su vida matrimonial no quiero saberlo, quizá sea algún problema del trabajo.

Llevo la bandeja con la carne y la salsera, las pongo delante de él, me deleito al verlo sonreír, ahora si lucia más relajado, me siento a u lado y le sirvo la comida, Darien da el primer bocado y me mira a los ojos.

- Delicioso mi amor.

- Gracias.- Siento mis mejillas arder, Darien me acaricia y le sonrió.

- Cuéntame que has hecho estos días.- Me pide amorosamente.

- Una de las chicas de la cafetería enfermo y tuve mucho trabajo. . .

- Ya sabes lo que opino de ese tema.- Me interrumpe de pronto.- No me gusta que trabajes ahí.

- Darien. . .

- Lo sé. . . Lo sé.

Le hablo de mis clases en la universidad, incluso de las ofertas de empleo que ya estoy recibiendo, veo que ese último comentario no le gusta, él sigue con la idea de que trabaje para él, pero lo sigo rechazando, aunque me entiende, sabe que es mejor así, que soy parte de su vida, pero a la vez no estoy tan adentro como yo quisiera.

La cena termina entre bromas y un buen ambiente, Darien se levanta y va él solo a la cocina por el postre, me levanto y voy al sofá, lo espero ahí, al volver Darien trae el pastel y dos cucharas, me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado enciendo la televisión y nos quedamos así mientras devoramos el pastel.

- Haces el mejor pastel.- Me dice mientras saborea la cobertura.

- No decías lo mismo hace año y medio.- Lo recuerdo muy bien porque en aquel entonces era pésima cocinera, hice varios cursos de cocina, sobre todo de repostería.

- Ahora eres la mejor mi amor.

Al acabarnos el pastel, llevo todos los platos sucios, los pongo en el lavavajillas, cuando vuelvo a la sala Darien me abraza al instante, busca mi boca y yo lo ayudo, el beso es prolongado, pongo mis brazos alrededor de la espalda de él y el abrazo de hacer más estrecho, oigo su respiración y estoy segura de que a él le sucede lo mismo.

- Serena. . .- Me susurra.

- Ven.- Le pido mientras busco sus manos.- Vamos al cuarto.

El solo asiente, tomo sus manos y lo encamino hasta el cuarto, apagamos las luces de la sala y la abandonamos, abrí la puerta del dormitorio, sentí las manos de Darien en mi cintura.

- Eres lo mejor que ha habido en mi vida Serena.- Me dice antes de besar.

Él también es lo mejor que llegado en mi vida, lo sabe y creo que por eso me quiere cada día más, nos complementamos de maravilla, somos uno cuando estamos juntos, mis manos buscan los botones de su camisa y las de él el cierre trasero de mi vestido, desliza los tirantes por mis hombros, de modo que el vestido cae al suelo, no llevo sujetador, no combinaba con el atuendo, así que solo tengo puestas las braguitas, yo termino con el ultimo botón de la camisa y comienzo a aflojar el cinturón que sostiene sus pantalones.

- Serena. . .- Me dice en mi oído, sus labios acarician mis orejas.

- Darien.- Tengo en mis manos el botón del pantalón, un rápido movimiento los suelta.

Lo empujo suavemente y hago que se siente en la orilla de la cama, me siento sobre sus piernas y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso, siento sus manos en mi espalda, me envuelve en sus brazos, me siento suya desde ese momento, los labios de Darien comienzas a bajar hasta mi cuello, sus besos me queman, enredo mis dedos en su cabello.

- Serena. . .

- ¡Darien!- Su boca captura uno de mis senos, se apodera de mi pezón y lo besa, lo lame y espera para ver mi reacción, yo en tanto quiero más de sus caricias, de modo que lo miro con anhelo.- Más. . . Más Darien.

- Si.- Me sonríe antes de tomar mi otro seno con su mano, su toque me fascina, sabe donde y cómo tocarme para excitarme.

Entre besos y caricias suena su teléfono móvil, él gruñe pero trata de ignorarlo, a esa hora solo puede ser una persona, su esposa, yo trato también de ignorar el sonido del teléfono, pero tras varios minutos no deja de sonar, en insistente.

- Maldita sea.- Darien gruñe, me toma en sus brazos y se levanta conmigo, es tanta su fuerza que puede alzarme sin ningún problemas, se inclina tomo su pantalón y saca el móvil,, se levanta y en todo momento no quiero bajarme, abre la puerta del cuarto y lanza su teléfono, el que por suerte cae en lo cojines del sofá, cierra la puerta, el ruido ya no se escucha, solo nuestras respiraciones.

Vuelve a sentarse en la cama conmigo sobre él, hacemos que como que ese exabrupto no ha sucedido y continuamos, yo ya lo he olvidado, de modo que todo un mechón de su cabello y lo enredo en mis dedos, tras un gruñido de mi Darien el me besa entre los dos senos, siento su respiración en mi piel, toco sus brazos trabajados en el gimnasio, esos músculos son lo que a los pocos segundo me envuelven en su calor.

- Serena. . .- La pelvis de Darien se mueve, mis braguitas ya se están humedeciendo, aunque si soy sincera ya se habían humedecido con su llamaba a los pocos minutos de llegar.

Sus manos viajan velozmente hasta dar con la única capa de tela que queda en mi cuerpo, me arranca la ropa interior rasgándola, lo miro un tanto divertida, un tanto enfadada, esas braguitas eran nuevas.

- Te regalare unas nuevas.- Me dice a modo de disculpas, lo miro y solo le sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Lo amo y no me enfadaría por algo sin razón.

- Solo bésame.- Le dijo, ya está perdonado y lo sabe.

Ahora no solo me besa, sino que sus manos me acarician los muslos, y los separan lentamente, una de sus manos abandona ese lugar paras ascender hasta mi boca, la otra se queda y sigue el camino que tan anhelante espero que continúe, por fin siento el contacto de sus manos en mi intimidad, me aferro a él cuando siento sus dedos deslizarse por mi vagina.

- Tan tímida como siempre mi amor.- Me susurra con malicia, sabe que sus caricias me encienden pronto.

Pero no me vence tan fácilmente, sé como hacerlo perderse en la pasión me muevo un poco quedo en la posición perfecta para ser yo quien lo acaricia íntimamente, llevo mi mano hasta su miembro, el que ya esta duro y firme, lo tomo en mis manos y sonrio al escucharlo gemir de placer.

- Traviesa.- Lo oyó decir.

Pero yo solo quiero verlo relajado, lo toco, acaricio y masajeo, el brazo libre de Darien me estrecha contra él, y el otro intensifica la velocidad de sus caricias, lanzo un gemido de placer, Darien sabe lo que me gusta y se esta aprovechando de eso al máximo, sus dedos se mueven con experiencia, me tocan y se deslizan con lentitud, tiemblo como una hoja.

- Darien. . .- Murmuro con voz baja y agrietada por lo que estoy sintiendo.

- Ven.- Darien comienza a moverse hasta el centro de la cama.-Ya no aguanto más, tienes que ser mía.

- Si. . .- Es lo que más deseo.

En poco segundos me tiene tumbada boca arriba, él esta sentados a mis pies, lentamente se acerca y separa mis piernas, yo me aferro a la almohada, siento sus dedos en mi vagina se deslizan hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mucha lentitud.

- Estas lista.- Sentencia él, se acomoda mejor y hace me ordena que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, sin dudar lo hago, eso solo me produce mayor placer y creo que a él también.

- Darien por favor. . .- Ruego desesperada, mi cuerpo está desesperado por tenerlo dentro.

- Ahora. . .- Se desliza en mi interior lentamente, dejo escapar un gemido y me aferro a la almohada con mayor fuerza, la embestida me llena de sensaciones.

- Serena. . .- Susurra mientras se desploma sobre mí y me besa en la boca, sus embestidas comienzan a tomar velocidad, mis manos van hacia su trasero y lo aprietan.

Mientras me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo, mientras todo mi ser sucumbe ante su masculinidad una parte muy interna dentro de mí me dice que todo aquello está mal, que le estoy robando el hombre a otra mujer, pero me defiendo ante esos pensamientos, sé que Darien no es feliz con la vida que lleva, yo lo hago feliz, lo sé lo veo en su rostro, en su forma de actuar, de modo que procuro ignorar esa voz que censura mi comportamiento.

- Mi amor. . .- Gruñe de pronto Darien contra mi boca.- Me estas volviendo loco.

- Tú me produces lo mismo.

Es eso, Darien Chiba me ha vuelto una loca, loca por sus besos, por sus caricias, por su atención, aprieto mi músculos internos y lo oyó gemir aún más fuerte, en ese momento él es mío, no quiero dejarlo ir, pero no sé si después de hacer el amor se ira o se quedara conmigo, no e lo pregunte antes y ahora no quiero oír la respuesta.

- Serena. . .- Me toma de la cintura y me hace levantarme, él queda sentado y yo sobre él, me insta a moverme y es lo que hago, en un frenesí de pasión de muevo en busca de mayor placer, él me besa el cuello, los hombros, sus brazos me estrechan y acarician mi espalda, sus manos me toman del trasero y me ayudan a igualar su ritmo.

Mis gemidos salen de mi boca en forma involuntaria, no puedo controlarlos, me abrazo a su cuerpo, me refugio en su cuello, busco su calor, mis senos se frotan contra su torso desnudo, mis piernas vuelven a rodarlo de la cintura, nuestra unión es perfecta, ambos nos entregamos por completo a la pasión.

- Serena. . .- Gruño él al borde del éxtasis completo.

- Darien. . .- Mi cuerpo se incendia hasta perder el control.

Ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, otra señal de lo perfectos que somos el uno para el otro, Darien se tumba boca a arriba y me mantiene en sus brazos, se mueve un poco y levanta la sabana de la cama, nos cubre a ambos con ella, entiendo perfectamente que eso significa que al menos por esa noche seguirá siendo mío.

- Te amo. . .- Me susurra mientras me besa en la frente.

- Yo también te amo.

Sé lo que pueden estar pensando, que no me valoro como mujer, que dejo que un hombre juegue conmigo a su antojo, pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer, amo a Darien tal cual y nada me haría más feliz que seguir a su lado en la forma que él quiera, yo sé cuál es mi lugar y por mucho que lo desee jamás le pediría que dejara a su esposa, yo me conformo con los momentos en que estamos juntos, no me preocupo de lo demás.

Despierto en medio de la noche, él sigue a mi lado, no ha dejado de abrazarme, su semblante es otro ahora que duerme en tranquilidad, soy yo la que provoco eso en él, por eso es que lo amo, porque en el fondo trata de huir de su vida, soy su vía de escape y es por eso que él me ama.

No sé si seré su única amante, no me importa, pero por el modo en que me trata, con cariño y mucho mino, estoy segura de que soy la única dueña de su corazón, su esposa tal vez puede tenerlo físicamente, pero yo lo tengo en alma y espíritu.

Despierto al sentir sus labios en los míos, abro los ojos y ahí está él, ya vestido e inclinado sobre mí, me mira y me sonríe, se levanta y se pone la chaqueta, yo también me levano alcanzo la bata y me la pongo, me acerco a él y lo beso.

- Buenos días.- Le susurro.

- Es un buen día.- Me dice al abrazarme.- Son casi las diez ya me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión familiar.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Puedo venir esta noche?

- Esta es tu casa.

- Es mi hogar.- Me besa con fuerza.- Traeré la cena. ¿Comida italiana?

- La que quieras.- Lo único que me importa es que también lo veré esta noche.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, una parte de mí no quiere dejarlo ir, la otra es la que me obliga a hacerlo, pero antes de abrir la puerta se acerca su maleta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la subió al apartamento la noche anterior, abre uno de los bolsillos y saca algo, no puedo ver que es.

- Te traje un obsequio.- Me dice.

- Darien. . .- Hace mucho tiempo atrás había quedado en un acuerdo, sus regalos debían ser consentidos por mi, aquello no era parte del trato.

- Sé que no quieres que te regale nada caro, pero en cuanto lo vi quería comprarlo para ti.

Me entrega una caja, tiene un lindo moño rosado, tras darle una mirada abro la cajita, en su interior hay un collar, la cadera es plateada igual que la media luna que tiene en el centro, es precioso realmente, antes de que me deje hablar el saca el collar y se pone detrás mía, lo abrocha y se vuelve para sonreírme.

- ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que la noche es nuestra?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se lo dije la primera noche que pasamos juntos en ese apartamento, la primera noche que se quedó conmigo hasta el amanecer.

- Este es el símbolo que nos une, la luna en la medianoche, cuando nos olvidamos de todos los demás y solo somos nosotros.

Lo amo, cada día estoy más segura de eso, lo beso y él me corresponder, cuando llega el momento del adiós abro la puerta y tras sonreírme se marcha, cierra la puerta, Darien e ha ido, al menos por unas cuantas horas, ha prometido volver y él siempre ha cumplido sus promesas, y yo. . .

Yo siempre estaré esperándolo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Amigas/os, aquí les dejo un oneshot que espero le haya gustado, no es la típica relación de Serena y Darien y espero que al ser distinta la aprecien igual, muchos saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**La amante.**

Son las tres de la mañana, algo ha pasado, Darien me ha llamado hace poco menos de diez minutos, desperté antes el primer sonido de mi teléfono móvil, al escuchar su voz me sentí flotar en el aire, pero cuando lo note tenso y según creo hasta enfadado me asuste, sus palabras fueron cortas y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

"Ire para allá ahora" Sus palabras me asustaron, sobre todo porque es media semana, la madrugada del miércoles, él nunca me viene a visitar antes del jueves, mis manos tiemblan mientras tomo la taza de té que me dice, desde ese llamado me quede levantada y sentada en la sala a la espera de la llegada de Darien.

Tomo el primer sorbo, nunca antes había aborrecido tanto el té, pero sé que es por los nervios, subo mis pies al sofá y me quedo hecha un ovillo, con cada nuevo ruido de auto acercarse me sobresalto, viviré en un piso alto, pero en medio de la noche y el silencio cualquier sonido se intensifica.

Me quedo pensando. ¿Qué puede estarle pasando a Darien? Su voz sonaba tensa, cansada, ella quería estar a su lado para ayudarlo, aunque debía ser sincera, lo había notado tenso hace un par de fin de semanas, había querido preguntárselo pero supuse que se trataba de sus negocios o su vida familiar, por eso no quise hacer ningún comentario.

¿Serán sus negocios? Por lo que sabía y había escuchado, Darien estaba mentido en un gran negocio internacional, de ahí sus viajes de vez en cuando, quizá sea eso, su amante siempre ponía toda su cabeza en su trabajo, muchas veces, en los fines de semana que él se quedaba con ella lo veía frente a la computadora portátil mandando correos electrónicos.

¿Y si es su familia? Su esposa bien podía haber descubierto mi existencia en la vida de Darien, aunque él muchas veces me había dicho que no le importara que ella lo supiera, por otro lado podrías ser sus padres, Darien me ha dicho que sus padres son muy conservadores y que siempre habían sido estrictos con él.

_Flash Back._

_Darien me tenía abrazada después de haber hecho el amor, me acariciaba mi mejilla cuando el teléfono móvil sonó, en un principio pensé que era su esposa, pero lo oi gruñir y decía la frase "es mi padre"._

_Salió de la cama y busco su móvil, yo me apoyo sombre y costado y el codo, lo miro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para contestar._

_- ¿Bueno?- Su voz sonó dura.- ¿Si sabes que no estoy allá entonces para que llamar?_

_Mire a Darien, aunque estaba de espalas hacia mi note que se había molestado y bastante, me senté, no estaba segura si debía salir de la cama, pero al notar mis movimientos Darien se volvió para mirarme, pensé que me haría salir del cuarto, pero tras una señas entendí que no quería que me fuera._

_- Es mi problema donde paso la noche papá, yo nunca me he entrometido en tu vida, no te creas con el derecho de manejar la mía._

_Él se metió a la cama otra vez, bajo las sabanas, admito que en un principio que tras esa llamaba él se iría, pero no fue así, al contrario, estaba acomodándose, me sonrió pero eso duro poco, u expresión se endureció cuando volvió a prestarle atención a su móvil._

_- Bien, di lo que quieras, de todas formas no me harás volver ahora. . . Buenas noches._

_Lo vi lanzar su móvil hacia el piso, luego me abrazo y comenzó a besarme, yo no hice ningún comentario de la llamada, pero él pareció leer mi mente, se separó un poco de mí y tomo aire._

_- Ella lo llamo para saber si estaba en casa de mis padres.- Cuando Darien decía "ella" se refería a su esposa, nunca he escuchado de parte de él el nombre de la mujer y es algo que le agradezco mucho._

_- ¿Tendrás problemas?_

_- Nada que no pueda hacerle frente.- Me respondió mientras me mantenía entre sus brazos.- Mi padre controlo mi vida desde que nací, en que colegio estudiar, mis horarios de estudios en casa, a que universidad envíar mis solicitudes, todo._

_- Pero tu empresa, tus negocios. . . Son tuyos, no los compartes con nadie._

_- Me abuela me dejo bastante dinero en su herencia, de modo que con ese capital he construido todo lo que soy, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en mi vida profesional ni mucho menos en la personal._

_- Darien no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa. . ._

_- Déjalos Serena.- Darien me beso.- Solo somos tu y yo ahora._

_- Si._

_- Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer el dormir._

_Me acurruque a su lado, el teléfono no sonó el resto de la noche, de modo que seguimos con nuestra rutina de siempre._

_Fin del flash back._

Me levanto del sofá, el miedo me consume, no entiendo que puede estar pasando, no sé que hacer, tomo una revista para ayudar a pasar el rato, pero no me concentro, amarro el cinto de mi bata de dormir y camino por el apartamento, mis pies no se levantan, arrastro mis pantuflas de conejito, me las dio Darien como regalo de cumpleaños, es nuestro traro, cualquier tipo de regalo menos joyas y cosas caras, de modo que cuando abrí mi regalo y dos hermosas cabecitas de conejitos sonreía y le agradecí.

Los minutos pasan, el miedo me consume, trato de averiguar en mi mente que es lo que sucede, a decir verdad hace semanas lo noto extraño, desde aquel fin de semana que pasamos juntos, el día en que el me dejo por la mañana y volvió a mí por la noche, lo note cansado, pero de todas formas tuvo la energía para hacer el amor.

Desde ese fin de semana a penas nos pudimos ver, yo estuve ocupada en mis exámenes, me falta poco para acabar la universidad, pronto saldré al mundo laboral, y estoy contenta al saber que ya tengo buenas ofertas, y lo que más me tiene contenta es saber que Darien no ha interferido en eso, se lo prohibí desde el principio.

- Hemos recibido muy buena referencias de usted señorita Tsukino.- me dijo hace un par de días el jefe de relaciones corporativas de una buena empresa en la ciudad.- Queremos contar con usted cuando salga de la universidad.

- El profesor William nos hable maravillas de usted, dice que es una de sus mejores alumnos.- Fue el comentario de otro importante hombre de negocios.

Naturalmente interrogue durante varios días a Darien, reamente aquellas ofertas me sorprendieron, pero como él siempre negó cualquier implicancia termine por creerle, de modo que tengo dos buenas ofertas que estoy estudiando, de pronto mi móvil suena, lo tomo con manos temblorosas y respiro hondo antes de contestar.

- ¿Darien?

- ¿Quieres comida china o italiana?- La pregunta me sorprendió, ahora sonaba muy distinto, más relajado.

- ¿Darien estas bien?- Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente.

- Claro que si, respóndeme mi amor.- Insistió él.- ¿China o Italiana?. . . Espera también hay un restaurante de comida árabe, dime la que prefieras.

- Yo. . .- ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Me despertó solo para comer conmigo? No puede ser cierto, tiene que estar bromeando.

- ¿Estás ahí? Dime mi amor, tengo que buscar estacionamiento.

- La que tu prefieras.- Respondo rápidamente, en este momento no tengo deseos de nada que no sea una buena explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

- Bien, como no he probado la comida árabe contigo, eso comprare.

- ¿Te falta mucho?- Necesitaba saber a cuanta distancia estaba.

- Dame treinta minutos mi amor.

- ¿Darien estas bien?- Volví a preguntar, aquello me estaba volviendo loca.

- Claro que si, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

- Conduce con cuidado por favor.

- Pronto nos veremos mi amor.- Darien colgó.

Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza, no entiendo que esta pasando, y Darien no me esta ayudando, al contrario, me tiene más nerviosa. El estado de animo de él ha cambiado radicalmente, cuando me llamo hace menos de una hora creía que estaba por estallar una bomba, ahora todo parece ir bien.

Vuelvo a tomar un sorbo de té, ahora me parece delicioso, me acerco a la ventana, la abro y salgo a la terraza, el aire fresco de la noche me ayuda, me relaja, me siento en una silla de jardín que tengo y mi mente de echa a volar.

¿Y si quiere terminar conmigo? No, eso no puede ser, no puede dejarme, me moriría sin él, aunque Darien nunca ha sido mío completamente, él nunca podrá caminar conmigo por cualquier lugar y decirme aquellas palabras tan bonitas que me dice cuando estamos aquí en casa.

Quizá sea eso, va a dejarme, pero sigo sin entender el porqué de aquel extraño cambio de actitud, si va a dejarme debería sonar triste, al menos fingir que lo estaba, pero parecía contento, muy contento a decir verdad.

- No comprendo que sucede. . .- Susurro al viento, los nervios me consumen.

Los minutos pasan, no me muevo del lugar de donde estoy, la noche esta poco activa, uno que otro automóvil marcha por las calles, seguramente son taxis, las luces de los edificios altos iluminan el cielo, desde la ciudad no se ven muchas estrellas, pero desde la posada donde siempre vamos con Darien las estrellas son las que iluminan los cielos, hemos hecho el amor tantas veces bajo el cielo estrellado.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, si el propósito de la visita de Darien en para terminar nuestra relación tendré que irme de aquí, esta ha sido mi casa desde que estamos juntos, ha sido nuestro hogar, pero si él no es nada, no podría vivir aquí, todo me lo recordaría.

El timbre suena y me saca de mis pensamientos, ya llegó, tengo miedo, me levanto y camino hacia la puerta tratando de evitar que al abrirla me ponga a llorar a sus pies y pedirle, no mejor dicho rogarle que no me dejara, no me importa si ya pasa menos tiempo conmigo, con tal de que no me olvide.

Pongo la mano en la perilla de la puerta, mis manos tiemblan mucho, respiro hondo pero aun así me quedo así, pegada a la puerta sin hacer nada más, el timbre vuelve a sonar, cierro mis ojos un segundo y los vuelve abrir mientras hago lo mismo con la puerta.

- Hola mi amor.- Darien me sonríe, tiene varias bolsas de papel en las manos.- Traje de todo un poco.

Él entra y de inmediato su presencia invade la sala, siempre es así y sospecho que siempre lo será, cierro la puerta, aun tiemblo, pero el solo hecho de que me hubiese llamado su amor me da una pequeña esperanza.

- Traeré los platos.- Me dice.

- Si. . .- No tengo mucho que decir.

Acomodo las bolsas en la mesa de la sala de estar, dejo algunos cojines en el suelo, es un ambiente romántico, pero la situación es extraña, Darien finalmente vuelve con los platos y nos sentamos, él sirve mientras yo me debato entre mis miedos y dudas, no se que hacer, no quiero que me deje.

- Te va a gustar este arroz.- Me dice de pronto.- Y traje higos dulces, al parecer es un postre. . .

- Darien. . .- Hablo muy bajo, no creo que me haga escuchado.

- El chico de la comida me dijo que son deliciosos pero muy dulces y. . .

- ¡Darien!- Hablo más fuerte ya desecha.- Dime que está ocurriendo, me estas matando de miedo.

- Serena.- Deja todo sobre la mesa y se me queda mirando fijamente, casi sin expresión en el rostro, va a dejarle lo sé.- Yo he tomado una decisión.

- Puedo verlo.- Le digo muy herida, va a dejarme no puede ser otra cosa.- Y eso al parecer te causa mucha alegría.

- Mucha. . . A decir verdad no puedo estar más contento.

- ¿Cuándo. . .?- No podía hablar.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme por completo?

Habían algunas cosas de Darien aquí en casa, algunas camisetas, pantalones jeans y ese tipo de ropa informal, quiero salir de ahí, no quiero escuchar su rechazo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dejarte?- Me mira como si de pronto me hubiese vuelto azul.- No puedo dejarte lo sabes. . .

- Entonces dime que está pasando. . . Por favor.

- Lo siento, seguramente debes estar preocupada por mi extraño comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que si estoy contento pero tu todavía no sabes el por qué.

- Explícamelo.

- A partir de ahora soy todo tuyo.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho.- Me voy a divorciar de ella.

Me quedo helada, no lo puedo creer, no es posible lo que me está diciendo, todo lo que siempre he soñado con que diga lo ha dicho y no parece haber mentira en sus palabras, al contrario solo la verdad.

- Darien. . .

- Llevo casi ocho meses pidiéndole el divorcio a Beryl.

Es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de esa mujer, pero ahora ya no tiene importancia, no me importa nada más que lo que Darien me estaba diciendo, ya no le pertenece a esa mujer, es mío.

- Siempre me había dicho que no, de hecho la primera vez que se lo pedí tuvo una crisis nerviosa y la hospitalizaron por una semana, después de eso tome la decisión de esperar un tiempo, ella iba a hacer tratamiento psicológico y pensé que cuando estuviese bien podría intentarlo nuevamente.- Le sonrió mientras me dice todas esas cosas.- Se lo pedi ante de irme en mi último viaje de negocios, le dije que lo pensara mientras estaba fuera, la llame el día antes de volver aquí contigo y su respuesta fue no. ¿Recuerdas que la mañana siguiente que pasamos juntos te dije que tenía un compromiso familiar?

- Si lo recuerdo.- Fue cuando me dijo que volvía conmigo a la noche.

- Resulto que el compromiso familiar resulto ser su última táctica para que cambiara de opinión, convoco a toda mi familia, mi padre me sermoneo como si tuviera cinco años, un tío me dijo que uno no podía dejar a su esposa por una amante, no sabes las ganas que tuve de matarlo a golpes, pero es enfermo del corazón.

- Si todos estaban en contra de esto. . . ¿Qué te hiso decidirte?

- Casi al final de la reunión esa mujer tuvo el descaro de decir ante todos que estaba embarazada. . .

- ¿Lo esta?

- Claro que no, yo no la he tocado desde que tu y yo estamos juntos, ella lo invento todo para que mi familia me presionara para no separarme de ella.

- Todos están en contra ti.

- No me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, aquí o en la luna pero contigo mi amor.- Darien me abrazo con fuerza.- Serena el futuro puede estar plagado de dificultades, la familia de ella es poderosa y me dará batalla en todo lo referente a mis negocios y cuando sepan de ti probablemente vayan contra ti.

- No me importa.

- Mi empresa es mía, solo mía, la construí con el dinero que recibí de herencia de mi abuela materna, de modo que mi padre no tiene nada que quitarme, podremos seguir tiendo este estilo de vida, naturalmente no poder comprar ninguna casa o algo importante hasta que me separe legalmente de ella, por ley tiene derecho a la mitad de mis cosas.

- Perderás la empresa.

- No, la empresa la funde antes de casarme, la ley me obliga a compartir con ella todo lo que tengo después de haberme casado con ella no antes, de modo que no perderé mucho, solo la casa donde ella vive y un par de coches, ya le he consultado con mi abogado, aunque no estaba muy contento de haberlo llamado a media noche.

- ¿Darien hiciste eso?

- Estoy ansioso mi amor, cuando este separado legalmente tu y yo podremos casarnos. . .

¿Acaso oí bien? Hablo de casarnos, no estoy loca, pero no de todas formas no puedo creer lo que él ha dicho, no puede estar hablando en serio. Lo miro para buscar una explicación, él está buscando algo en su chaqueta, de pronto me sonríe.

- Te amo, siempre lo has sabido.- Me dice mientras saca su mano de la chaqueta, tiene algo en la mano.- Y si etas dispuesta a seguir a mi lado en todo este proceso, que ten por seguro que será dificultoso, quiero que desde ahora seas mi prometida.

- Yo. . .- Me siento en una nube, flotando en la inmensa alegría que significaban las palabras de él.- Si Darien, quiero ser tu prometida.

- Perfecto.- Se acercó a mi y me beso, en su mano hay una cajita, al abrirla veo que es una sortija, sin dudar un segundo acepto que la ponga en mi dedo.- ¿No te importa que me venga a vivir aquí contigo? Solo quiero salir de esa casa.

- Claro que no me importa mi amor.- Yo sigo en las nubes, no puedo creerlo, esto tan contenta, tan feliz.

- Mañana mismo comenzare a traer mis cosas, solo las más esenciales, mi computadora, mi ropa, lo demás que se lo quede.- Darien hace un gesto y me fijo en su mano.

Sonrió al ver que no trae la sortija de matrimonio, por lo general se la saca de la mano cuanto entra en esta casa, pero esta vez no la tiene, no puedo dejar de imaginarme el futuro al lado de Darien.

- Por cierto estaba pensando mi amor.- Me dice de pronto.- Podríamos tomarnos unas cortas vacaciones.

- ¿Iremos a la posada?

- No. . . Quiero enseñarte más lugares mi amor, ya no me importa que alguien nos pueda ver, estamos juntos ahora como lo debimos estar desde hace mucho. ¿Cómo tienes tu horaria? ¿Crees que podamos irnos al fin de semana a esquiar?

- No sé esquiar.

- Yo te puedo enseñar.

- Si.

- Quiero que hagamos un brindis mi amor.-Darien se levanta para ir de nuevo a la cocina, vuelve con dos copas.- Hay una botella de vino en una de las bolsas que aún no abres.

- Si.- Saco la dicha botella, es uno de los mejores vinos del mercado.

- Dámela.- Darien es muy hábil sacándoles el corcho.- Quiero brindar por el principio de esta hermosa relación, porque ahora podemos estar juntos sin reservas, sin sentirnos menos que los demás.

- Porque podemos decirnos te amo en frente de las personas. . .- Antevine yo.

- Y sobre todo.- Me mira a los ojos, me siento hipnotizada por su fuerza, por la paz que al fin después de tanto tiempo puedo ver en sus ojos.- Porque nos amamos.

Las copas chocaron con su característico sonido, seguimos degustando aquella deliciosa comida que Darien llevo, nos dejamos llevar por el motivo de la celebración, cuando ya estaba por amanecer nos fuimos al cuarto para seguir con la celebración, al fin luego de tanto soñarlo Darien era mío.

**Dos años después. . . .**

- Señorita Tsukino.- Uno de los jóvenes que hacen practicas entra en mi oficina.- El jefe quiere verla.

Déjenme contarles ahora como ha cambiado mi vida en un giro de trecientos sesenta grados, ahora soy la asistente del gerente de relaciones públicas de una importante compañía, se preguntaran que ha pasado con Darien, pues él y yo aun estamos juntos y más enamorados que nunca, aunque ahora estamos en paz con el reto de su familia no ha sido fácil, desde el primer día en que Darien se vino a vivir conmigo nos pusieron trabas, primero conmigo, tuve algunas dificultades en la universidad, incluso una acusación de fraude en las calificaciones, pero con el apoyo de Darien y de varios profesores que me conocían y confiaban en mi aquella situación se resolvió.

Después trataron de hacerle daño a Darien, sobre todo la familia de su ex esposa, trataron de hacerlo caer en varias estafas, pero mi Darien es más astuto que todos ellos juntos, a penas noto que trataban de engañarlo los desenmascaro y puso tras las rejas a quienes si estafaban a la gente, entre ellos el padre de ella, la mujer que una vez fue esposa de mi Darien.

El padre de Darien nunca a ha querido siquiera dirigirme el saludo, pero eso no me importa puedo vivir sin ello, su madre aunque en un principio no me aceptaba ahora tenemos una relación cordial, no somos amigas, pero al menos podemos estar en la misma habitación y tratar de llevar una buena relación.

Finalmente el tema del divorcio se resolvió tras casi catorce meses, aunque los abogados de la mujer trataron por todos los medios de retrasar el proceso, finalmente y tras una gran cantidad de dinero de por medio Beryl firmo el divorcio, naturalmente me amenazo con las penas del infierno, nunca le hice caso a sus amenazas, de todos modos ella nunca me hiso nada, lo último que supimos de ella fue que se había vuelto a casar a los poco meses de haberse separado, un millonario al parecer.

Camino por los pasillos, saludo a todos los que se cruzan a mi alrededor, muchos son muy amables, otros me miran con algo de miedo, todo debido a mi jefe, por fin llego a la oficina, tras tocar la puerta entro, mi jefe está sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándome fijamente.

- Pase señorita Tsukino.- Me habla.- He sabido que su boda se celebra esta fin de semana.

- Si señor.- Me siento en frente de mi jefe.- El sábado a medio dia.

- Me alegro mucho por usted. . .

- Por favor no mas.- Rompo a reír de buena gana y lo miro.- Sabes que no aguanto cuando tienes esa voz de jefe profesional frente a mí.

- Nunca aguantas más de cinco minutos mi amor.- Darien se levanta de su asiento y se me acerca.- Por cierto me llamo mi madre, dice que ira a nuestra boda.

- Ya veo. . .

- De todos modos tenemos suficientes invitados.

- Si.

- ¿A qué horas sales señorita Tsukino?

- Me falta una hora jefe, ya redacte el comunicado oficial sobre la nueva adquisición y estoy a la espera de que mi jefe directo lo apruebe para mandar a los medios de prensa.

- Perfecto, después de eso podremos irnos a casa, hay muchas cosas que ver de la boda.

- Pero si no falta nada.

- Aun me falta convencer a la novia para que diga que si.- Me pasa los brazos alrededor de la cintura

- Ya me convenciste hace mucho tiempo.- Le dijo.- El que me preocupa es el novio.

- El novio esta contando las horas para poder decirle al mundo que eres mi esposa, no solo mi prometida.

Hace poco menos de seis meses nos compramos una casa, el apartamento se nos hiso chico, muchas de las cosas de Darien habían ido a parar a una bodega, ahora teníamos mucho espacio en la casa de cuatro habitaciones que habíamos comprado, ese será nuestro hogar, para mi marido, para mi y para. . .

- Por cierto.- Darien me pone una mano en mi plano vientre.- ¿Cómo te has sentido mi amor?

- Muy bien, aunque las náuseas no son de mi agrado.

- El doctor dijo que será cosa de los primeros meses y tu solo estas entrando en el tercer mes.

- ¿Quieres un niño o una niña?- Le pregunto, desde que supimos que estoy embarazada Darien ha estado pendiente década detalle.

- Mientras sea un bebé sano.- Se arrodilla frente a mi y besa mi vientre.- Puedes ser lo que quieras mi cielo, un niño o una niña.

- Darien. . .- Son esa clases de gestos los que me hacen amarlo cada día más, él está muy emocionado con la idea de tener un bebé.

- Mañana a esta hora mi amor serás la señora Chiba, lo que he querido que seas desde que me di cuenta de que habías invadido mi vida por completo.- Se levanta para abrazarme, me quiere besar.

- Darien alguien puede entrar. . .

- Todos el mundo aquí sabe que mañana serás mi esposa. . .

- Pero de todas formas pueden entrar.

- Olvídalos.

- Si jefe.

No puedo ir en contra de lo que Darien me ordena, no cuando lo hace con voz muy sensual, lo abrazo y le ofrezco mis labios, los que él tomo con ferocidad, estoy tan feliz de mi nueva vida con Darien y él también se ve así de feliz.

Darien ha vuelto ser aquel ser lleno de alegría que conocí la primera vez, es un hombres distinto, aunque él dice que es por mi, yo sé que el haberse separado de su ex esposa lo ayudo mucho, sobre todo poner un poco de distancia con su familia, todos esos factores lo tenían muy tenso y con poco ánimo.

- Darien ahora si me tengo que ir. . .- Le digo.- Mi jefe directo puede necesitarme.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero James Colins no volverá hasta el próximo lunes de modos que tu y yo podemos irnos a casa ahora mismo.

- Tramposo.

- Quiero que mi mujer descanse lo suficiente para que mañana este con todas sus energías para la boda.- Me sonrie.- Ve por tus cosas, iremos a cama, quiero que duermas, has estado con mucho trabajo, con todo esto de los comunicados de prensa y las conferencias.

- Pero desde el domingo tendré todo el tiempo para ti mi amor.- Mal que más nuestro vuelo para la luna de miel sale ese dia a eso de las nueve de la mañana.

Fui hasta mi oficina y tome mi bolso, y mi vitaminas, tengo que tomarlas durante el embarazo, Darien me mide el tiempo para hacerlo, esta muy preocupado por mi y nuestro bebé, vuelvo a su oficina el tiene su maletín en una de sus manos, me ofrece la otra y yo entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

- Ahora solo concentrémonos en la boda.

- Si.

Al salir las miradas de los empleados nos siguieron hasta que llegamos al ascensor, pero eran miradas de apoyo a nuestro amor, debo admitir que al comienzo de entrar a trabajar ahí pensé en que la gente iba a odiarme, pero a los pocos meses de ingresar me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

- El jefe parece más contento con usted aquí señorita Tsukino. . .- Fueron uno de los comentarios.

- El jefe no cabe en su felicidad por que esta con usted. . .

- Darien.- Le hablo.

- Dime.

- Quiero penecillos de canela.- Se me han antojado, los quiero ahora.

- Hay una panadería y pastelería abajo.- Me sonríe.- Mientras sean cosas sencillas, no quiero ordenes extrañas.

- ¿Cómo comida china a las cuatro de la mañana?- Le pedí eso hace unos cuantos días, de todas formas Darien se levantó y salió por la comida, a esa hora de la mañana los servicios de reparto a domicilio no funcionan.

- Eres especial señorita Tsukino.- Darien me abraza.- Pusiste mi vida al revés y estoy contento de que sea así.

- Yo también, eres el mejor hombre que pudo haber llegado a mi vida.

**Meses después. . .**

Tengo a mi hija en brazos, es una hermosa niña a la que llamamos Rini, se parece mucho a mi pero también a Darien, la mezo en mis brazos a la espera del biberón de ella, tienes siente meses y ya deje de darle pecho, pero aun no le gusta comer alimentos solidos, de modo que toma su biberón todas las tardes.

- Aquí esta.- Darien entra en el cuarto de la niña llevando consigo el biberón.- Tibio como le gusta.

- Gracias mi amor.- Recibo el biberón, a penas lo acerco a la boda de Rini ella comienza a succionar.

- Es tan hermosa como tu mi amor.- Darien me abraza por detrás.- Y a penas se quede dormida tu y yo podremos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

Durante los primeros meses de nuestra hija no teníamos mucho tiempo, siempre que queríamos hacer el amor Rini comenzaba a llorar, aunque Darien nunca se molestó por eso, al contario él era el primero en ir a atender a la niña, pero lo cierto es que ambos estamos ansiosos por estar juntos de forma tranquila, ya Rini duerme sin despertarse en medio de la noche.

- Mira.- Darien me habla.- Ya acabo su biberón.

- Ven mi cielo, vamos a tu cuna.

Rini nos sonríe antes de quedarse dormida, ambos la arropamos, la respiración relajada de nuestra hija nos indica que ya es tiempo de dejarla descansar.

- Vamos.- Darien me sujeta de la cintura.- Es nuestra hora.

- Si. . .

Estoy feliz, soy un hombre completo ahora, estoy casado con la mujer que amo y juntos tenemos una hermosa bebé, nada me importa más que mi familia y darles a ellas dos una vida cómoda, aunque no me dejo esclavizar por el trabajo, he comenzado a delegar responsabilidades menos importantes me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hija y con Serena, mi esposa se ha vuelto indispensable en la empresa de modo que muchas veces hemos llevado a la niña a la oficina, la gente de ahí la adora y siempre hay quien se ofrece a cuidarle mientras estamos en reuniones.

Desde que conocí a Serena la ame, pero mi situación no era fácil, me vi en la obligación de convertirla en mi amante incluso contra mi voluntad, yo la amaba y ella no se merecía eso, pero estaba desesperado y no quería perderla, durante muchos meses tuve miedo de que otro me la quitase, pero no fue sí y tras mucho luchar contra Beryl había obtenido mi libertad y no había dudado ni dejado pasar más tiempo para casarme con la mujer que amo.

- Darien. . .- Serena me empuja a la cama y me quedo mirándola mientras se desnuda.

- Ven conmigo.- Le pido sin dejar de verla, Serena está muy hermosa, figura de ensueño y una cintura que me gusta rodear con ansias.

- ¿No quieres que baile para ti?- Comienza a moverse sensualmente, me tiene hipnotizado, sigo cada movimiento, ella baila para mí y sin dejar de mirarme, sabe que me tiene en sus redes.

¿Pero, saben algo? Me encanta estar en las redes de mi esposa, la amo y ella me ama a mí y juntos amamos a nuestra hija.

**Fin.**

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yesqui2000: **Fue un proceso en donde ambos sufrieron al no gritarle al mundo su amor, pero ahora lo lograron.

**Flakis: **Espero que este nuevo final te haya gustado, un giro en la historia que hiso felices a Darien y Serena.

**Camony: **Amiga ahora Serena ya dejo de ser la otra, para ser la única y la oficial, la señora Chiba con todas las de la ley.

**Abril Odette: **No había pensado en hacer una continuación pero muchas insistieron en que la hiciera, así que aquí la dejo.

**Blackcat2010: **Por eso hice una actualización que cambiase ese aspecto, en que por fin los amantes pueden ser felices.

**Sakuchik: **Espero que este nuevo final te haya gustado, ya que hacer que los dos por fin se queden junto como siempre han querido.

**Isabel20: **Gracias, espero que esta actualización te haya gustado.

**En un principio no había pensado en hacer una continuación, después la hice y por todas las cosas que he tenido que haces estos días olvide que lo había terminado, de modo que aquí se le dejo, espero que este final si les guste, muchos saludos.**


End file.
